Gaara's Smile
by supersexyninjajunjun
Summary: A twoshot gaara x haku fic. YAOI. Very fluffy. A lil bit of lime, too.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note's: Okay, first things first, this is a birthday fic for Gaara-kun 'cause he's so cool and gets fics written for him on his birthday like that. This is a Gaara x Haku twoshot (two chapters…that's it…one Gaara POV and one Haku POV) It's not a pairing you see a lot since in the storyline because Haku died -( and what not but I LOVE THIS PAIRING! So I had to do a Gaara birthday fic with it. It's AU and…Haku and Neji are brothers. Yep. I'm writing another fic now with them as brothers called "Such a Perfect Surprise"…look for that soon if you like this (its gonna be a lot longer then this). Anyway Happy January 19, 2007 everyone! (It's Gaara Day!)

You can review if you want…constructive criticisms only please…tell me how I can improve if you don't like the fic. On with the story!

Gaara's Smile

By Super Sexy Ninja Jun Jun

- Chapter one -

…I'm not quite sure what this feeling is…

My name is Sabaku Gaara and I am fifteen years old. I've lived avoiding human contact, fluidly and alone. That is until two years ago. My family and I had always been distant but after my father's unexpected murder I was left with his business for reasons I'm still not sure of. Now I am a fifteen year old boy dealing with the usual crushes and zits plus a multi-million dollar music producing company and label. Needless to say I have a lot on my mind.

I started going to a public school of my own choice. I wanted to learn to open up to people and grow close to them and the easiest way was to get out of my huge sanctuary of a home and into Konoha High School. I was tired of being alone. I wanted to make friends. But I didn't know how and it was hard. But I did make friends eventually, slowly but surely I made real friends.

The first boy to speak to me, after nearly a month at the school, was Hyuga Haku. A boy as antisocial and rich as I am. He liked my music and I liked his warm smile. I'm known to write songs on occasion…a lot of them sad or angry…the feelings I hold in come out when I write. I met other people too. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji (Haku's older brother), Kiba, Hinata. For the first time in my life I felt welcomed. I'd never felt like that before…

My mother died giving birth to me and my father blamed me. I was beaten often when he was alive and my siblings were barely allowed with me at all. But things are different now, better. Temari is protective of me and Kankuro teases me. I'm part of a family. It's a small one but it's my family.

…I can't stop looking at him…

But Haku is like my family too. We've grown really close. We're both really quite and calm and from the start I liked him a lot. He was kind, caring, friendly, sensitive, sweet…

…And gay like me…

Now before I met him I had not told anyone that I was gay but that, like everything about me, seemed to be easy to tell him.

…I want to ask him…

In fact, as I sit here surrounded by friends talking to me, wishing me happy birthday…right now I feel like…

…I want to be with him…

I hear Naruto shout, "Let's get this party started!" as he flips on the stereo and Fall Out Boy floods the basement of the Sabaku mansion.

'I'm good to go and I'm going nowhere fast what's worse is I could be taking you there with me

I'm good to go but it looks like I'm still on my own

I'm good to go for something golden though emotions I've been going through have failed…'

I sit up slowly, gathering up all my courage, eyeing Haku standing alone across the room.

…Yeah, let's get this party started…

covers face is it okay? I like it. Um…the song they were listening to was Saturday by Fall Out Boy (when they were newer and not as many people knew about them I did…so…yeah…) I thought it fitted a party they would throw for Gaara. He's punk and emo and all. I hope you all liked it as much as I did writing it.

Songs I listened to writing this: "Saturday" by Fall Out Boy, "Please Please Please" and "Shut Your Eyes" by the Shout Out Loads

Best Wishes and Much Love Minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I hope you all like how this little two shot fic ends. I'm extremely pleased with how well I did since this is my first Naruto fic. Comments, compliments, and flames are welcome. Just read the fic that's all I ask. So without further ado…the end of this Haku x Gaara love fest! This chappie is from Haku's POV.

Gaara's Smile

By Super Sexy Ninja Jun Jun

Chapter 2

…Gaara's smile….

I crouch, hunched and hidden, behind the big screen TV in the basement of the Sabaku mansion basement, waiting for Gaara and Naruto to arrive. Temari is beside me and keeps whispering things like, "I think I hear them" and "He's gonna be so surprised". She's been doing it for the entire ten minutes we've been waiting since Naruto called us to say they were heading back from the movie he had treated Gaara to for his birthday. Temari's excitement is so intense I feel myself become slightly excited. On the inside of course.

…it's everything I could have wanted this world to give me…

There are 13 of us hiding in the basement for Sabaku Gaara's surprise birthday party. I sit and wait anxiously for my best friend missing him in a way I know friends should not miss other friends. I can't help it. He just has that effect on me.

…He makes me feel so much I didn't know I could feel…

I see Gaara and Naruto walk down the stairs as the room goes from whispering to silent. Naruto flips on the light as he talks about going with Gaara to Warped Tour that summer.

"SURPRISE!"

We all yell spring out and the redheads eyes widen in surprise. I note this and smile. Gaara doesn't show emotion as much as most people but if you know him well you see it. I myself have realized lately that he seems to be showing more and more with each passing day.

Temari pulls her brother in for a tight hug that he knows well enough not to fight. Temari is a force of nature. I see the softening of his eyes as they shift to look at his older sister. Affection. He gets the same look when his older brother Kankuro teases him.

…And I swear, sometimes when he looks at me and thinks I don't realize he is…

He's had a hard life. I try to be there for him. Sometimes I just listen. I always try to understand as best I can. Though our circumstances are different I feel for him. I know what its like to have a parent hate you. Mine never beat me like his father did him but I know what the feeling you get is. A feeling so horrid it can't be explained.

He and I met on my first day at Konoha high school. He was a mystery to me at first, cold and distant but never mean. He became my friend quickly and from the start we took a lot of comfort in each other's company.

…He's my best friend…

The party is in full swing. Naruto turns on the stereo system. I recognize the first song as Saturday by Fall Out Boy. I'm happy with Naruto's choice and I'm sure the birthday boy is too.

…He's looking at me…

My heart turns to mush as his green eyes meet mine from across the room. I've never told anyone this but I'm falling in love with Gaara. It started out as friendship and now…I want more. They're exciting and horrifying at the same time, the feelings I keep hidden from him and everyone else. He's told me he's gay. He chose to confide the secret in me after I told him I was. Most people know I am…but he's only told me. Even knowing this I don't think he feels the same way. Then again I doubt a lot of things. And he's so hard to read sometimes…

But I can't just assume he'd settle for me. And I should be content as his best friend but…

…I'd be crushed if he was with anyone else…

His eyes are staring into the distance now as everyone around him chatters. He's bored and thinking about something. The look on his face is new to me and so cute that I suppress a giggle. His eyes suddenly shift to me again. "Let's get this party started!" Naruto screams in his usual enthusiastic manner. Something seems to click in Gaara's brain and he smirks. He rarely smiles so this is no surprise. He gets up slowly and starts to walk toward me. This is not unusual since I am his best friend but his facial expression is different then I have seen it before. Nervous.

…What's he planning…

He stands next to me and his eyes met mine almost playfully. They seem to shine in the dim light. "What's up?" his quite voice utters and I am confused. He's not one to say something so common. He speaks rarely isn't one for trivial conversation.

"Nothing much just being antisocial." I reply dumbly.

"I'm going upstairs to get snacks for everyone. Come with me?" he asks. I can tell he's planning something and I play along.

"Oh, yes, of course. It'd be a pity if the birthday boy had to carry a bag of chips."

He shoots me his trademark Gaara death glare but it's only for a second and his face softens quickly. He glares at me like that when I'm a smart ass.

"Exactly." He counters and I smile as wide as I can ever remember smiling at the serious tone of his voice. That's the Gaara I know.

We head upstairs and I swear I catch my brother Neji and his boyfriend Sasuke eyeing us like they know something that we don't. In the kitchen Gaara grabs Doritos, Fritos, beef jerky, Oreos and a gallon of Kool-Aid and cups that he puts in a bag. He leaves the bag on the counter and turns to me, blushing light pink.

"Haku…"

…my heart skips a beat because his voice is so soft and quite…

I watch him and he embraces me warmly. I find myself wrapping my arms around him to pull him closer. I feel his lips lightly graze my neck and I shiver in pleasure.

…that feels so good…

He pulls up and his face is close to mine. His eyes show how nervous he is and I make no move to brake away from him. I'm happy where I am. He kisses me then, lightly. Jolts of electricity shoot through my body as I experience my first kiss.

"You OK?" he looks at me looking less nervous, happier. I don't answer, I just smile and kiss him again, harder, my heart bursting with nothing but absolute satisfaction and content.

He looks at me and smiles then and it is the most perfect thing I have ever seen. It's a smile I've never seen on his face before. A smile, I'm sure, that is for me and me alone.

"So…" I manage to whisper, "You didn't need help carrying chips, huh?"

His smile widens and he kisses my neck again. I moan softly as I feel him bite down lightly.

"No."

He kisses me on the lips again and I open my mouth. His tongue brushes mine lightly and I shiver again. He pulls away and kisses my cheek and then my lips once again. I stick my hands in his hair, playing with the spikes. It's surprisingly soft and silky.

"Want me to come home with you after school tomorrow?" I ask shyly.

He nods.

I pick up the Oreos and chips and turn to go back downstairs as he embraces me from behind.

"I'll take you somewhere tomorrow. Just the two of us." He whispers in my ear and I blush lightly.

"I'd love that." I reply feeling happier then I ever have in my life.

We head back downstairs to the others and throughout the party his eyes meet mine. We're both to shy to tell anyone but its okay. We will soon. We won't hide our relationship. I know now I have him and I feel like I've been given a miracle. Him being the miracle, of course.

…Gaara's smile for me is the greatest gift I've ever been given…

THE END

Author's notes: Yeah, sappy I know but I am so happy with it. You know that bit about Haku's heart bursting with pure happiness and content? That's how I feel now about this fic. I'm so proud of myself. This is a story I really think is cute (and kinda sexy too) and I am proud of it.

Thank you all for reading this. gives you all cute Gaara wallets

Songs I listened to while writing this: "Very Invisible" by Armor for Sleep, "Hurry Up Let's Go" by the Shout Out Loads and "Sex Changes" by the Dresden Dolls (seriously…I'm doing you all a favor by writing these down…give 'em a listen too…I'm told I know a lot about good music by my friends)

Best Wishes and Much Love

- Super Sexy Ninja Jun Jun


End file.
